Tradings
Trading'' '''is one of the major services in Dungeon Quest. This service is one of the more important elements of Dungeon Quest because it enables players to trade for items that they need and not just sell items to the Sell station for coins. Trading is pretty much players trading their items with others so that they can get more money or better items. However, there are many different reasons people do trades. Some players also use marketing, begging or convincing skills to obtain what they want '''Reasons for ''trading As mentioned earlier, players have several reasons to trade away their items. There are generally 5 ways that players do trades. Donation This is the most frequent trades that players desires and happens. Its a form of user asking for gears from stronger players. The user gets a loot for free, or giving some strong user called 'Pro' items that they have to get the loots. However, most of the user gets ignored, or refused. For donation, users requires some luck, beg or convincing skills. Trashes for good Item It can be defined as simmilar to Donation, but users have to pay some loots. Usually it happens as stronger player needs more coins to upgrade items. Therefore they demands users to pay some loots that are from just before the dungeon where 'pro' plays at. The reason why people wont sell items that are upgraded or with high rarity is because the seller gives player off just about 20% of money costed to upgrade items, and high rarity of gear does not give more coins ( e.g common dual royal axe = epic dual royal axe = 150000 coins) Therefore people asks other user to trade items with some useless items from them to make more profits. Usually they demands 5~10 items to trade with good items. 1:1 trade It happens between two players with simmilar levels. Usually after dungeon it drops melee items to mage, or mage items to melee. They still are useless for them, but they can trade each other items to get what they want. For example, mage trades warrior a fire and ice staff (lvl req 76) by giving warrior a dual jade (lvl req 69) This is the most fair way to trade, because both of them gets credit. Giving 'pro' a strong items for less powerful but effective gears Its simmilar as 'Trashes for good items', but opposite from Donation. This can happen when user gets donated a powerful gears with high level req, and the user needs gears that fits their level. Even though stronger user have a lot powerful status than other less powerful users, it changes when user gets really strong gears by getting donated. When user gets strong gear with very high level req for them, they finds a player that fits the gear's level. And powerful user, 'pro' demands the items for several less powerful loots. Sometimes, user also requires other strong players to play some dungeons with them before trading. This is the part that 'pros' have to be careful, in case of 'scam' Trading out of the game People are pro at some games, and sometimes they are beginners to the game. For this reason, people sometimes demand a good items for other good items from different games. Also, sometimes they barely buy items for robux. However, when you encounter someone offers this type of trading, I recommend you to refuse because most of them will scam after you gives them some items for offer.